Orders and Prohibitions
by kelvoton
Summary: ONE DIRECTION. Larry Stylinson. / Louis finds out about Harry's friend and their kiss. He's not very pleased.


Standing in the front of a mirror, I tried to arrange my hair, frolicsome locks never wanted to stay the way I wanted them to be. No matter how many hair products I put in it, I was never satisfied with the final result. Or maybe I am just too much of a perfectionist when it comes to this. Whatever.

I didn't even notice when somebody entered the bathroom. My reflection was the only thing I focused on. I guess it wouldn't take me so much time, if I didn't wake up very late. We were supposed to give an interview to a local radio station in three hours. Each one of us had their own bathroom but, believe me, there's a lot more thing to be taken care of before meeting with a journalist.

Then I heard the door closing. I didn't turn around, my eyes just wandered to another side of the mirror, so I could see who entered the room.

It was Louis.

He stood right behind me, our eyes met in the reflection. I smiled but he didn't return the gesture. Something was wrong and – damn, I had no, even the slightest, idea of what's going on inside his head at that moment.

Usually the dorky smile was never leaving his beautiful, young face. That was one of the things everybody felt so comfortable around him. Just by looking at his grin, your day was becoming brighter. He had this weird ability to make everyone happy without trying. But this time was different. He got me worried.

I was about to ask him what'd happened but he was faster.

"You kissed that girl," he snarled or maybe I just thought he did. Maybe he just said that through his clenched teeth. Nevertheless, I could tell he was angry. And I couldn't remember doing anything that could make him feel that way.

"It was just a cheek, Louis." I answered calmly. It was nothing. I'd met Laura a few years ago, she'd been my classmate in the middle school. Nothing more, nothing less. We bumped into each other a few days ago and I hardly even touched her with my lips. I believe that paparazzi who took some pictures, made up a whole story about us. They always try to sell a good gossip, why would Louis believe them and not me? Why would he get angry over something like that?

I shrugged it off. I thought our conversations was over.

Louis pulled closer. My back was touching his chest on the entire length. I could not move. I didn't really want to. I was just blankly staring at our reflection. At his reflection, although now I could see only his face. And feel his touch on me.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, it didn't hurt but he was certainly fighting with himself to not clench it harder on my skin.

I've never seen him like this. I was shocked and curious. What's going to be next?

"I forbade you this." His lips now too close to my ear. The words were whispered. I felt the hot air on my skin. In my ear. It played with my hair, making my curls swing in the rhythm of his voice.

"I. Forbade. You." He was exhaling deeply between every word. It gave me shivers, all over my body. I couldn't help the way my body was responding to his actions. His words. His touch. His soft and now also a little bit harsh voice was still divine.

I felt him getting harder against my bottom, with every word he spoke.

Was he jealous? He was jealous! And goddamn horny.

I decided to take advantage of this situation.

"How come you can be seeing Eleanor and I can't go on dates?" I finally said something and I started regretting it the second after.

An evil smirk appeared on his angelic face. The perfect combination. The devil in disguise. I guess that's exactly what he is. The complication and confusion is proportional to the scale of turn-on that it carries.

"So it wasn't an innocent kiss, after all."

_Fuck. That's not what I meant._

His hands now on my hips, pulling me closer, pressing his erection against me. Then, his hands wandered from there to my belly, to my chest, to my face. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finder, turning my head to the left.

I could barely see anything but I felt his warm tongue on my jawline. His tongue took a trip from the one side of my chin to my ear.

"You'll never oppose me again, when I'm done with you."

The hot air. The soft voice echoing inside my head again.

_I know I won't._

He released my chin, his hands came across my chest, just to stop on my belt.

I guess many would be terrified but I couldn't wait for my punishment. When it comes to Louis, I'm willing to do anything. To bear anything.

He took my belt off, throwing it away. Somewhere. I couldn't care less. Somehow, I completely forgot about time, about our interview and the fact that we should be getting dressed. Not undressed.

He unbuttoned and unzipped my black jeans and slipped them a little. I could feel his strong hands, fighting my boxers. My breath was uneasy, I was hard and ready for whatever he had planned for me.

He pulled out my penis and took it in his right hand, still standing behind me. I still felt how much turned on he was. I felt it on my almost naked buttocks. So close, yet not enough.

His hand was cold, which gave me another shiver. I could not hide it this time, I moaned which made him satisfied. _Oh, good. He's giving me that evil smirk again._

I wanted to turn around and kiss him hard. Let our tongues finally touch. He was teasing me, this son-of-a-bitch. Maybe that was supposed to be my punishment? Not getting what I really want.

He started to move his hand up and down, clutching my erection a bit harder this time. He once told me how much he loves touching me, exploring my body with his bare hands. How soft my skin is, how adorable shaped my lips are, how my penis perfectly fits his hand. Like it was made for making me handjobs.

Personally, I think his mouth is better at this. I would never dare to tell him this, though.

I leaned back, enjoying the moment. I closed my eyes, moving my butt to feel him all over it. Feel how much he wants me. _Me._

He pushed my hand forward with his free hand.

"Open your eyes. Look." He ordered. It didn't sound like something he would want me to do. He simply told me to do it. So I did.

In the reflection, I saw his eyes fixed on me, without stopping his right hand for a moment. He looked hungry, hungry for my body. He made me look how he's playing with me.

"Don't look away." Another order. I started to like his serious tone.

"Spit." He took his hand from my swollen cock and put it under my chin. I was doing everything he commanded.

And his hand came back to its place.

I didn't know what to do with mine, though. I felt my knees getting weak, I had to hold onto something. I put them behind me, over my head, placing them on Louis' hair. My fingers entangled in it.

I didn't notice when I closed my eyes again.

All of a sudden, Louis pushed me roughly, I put my arms in front of me, just to avoid falling on the floor. Both of my hands were touching the mirror now. Me, leaning against it, with a possessive man. Alone in the bathroom. In that second I started to wonder, if he locked the door.

"I told you to not close your eyes, didn't I?" I know he didn't expect me to answer. "We're going to do it a different way then."

Before he finished the sentence, I could feel my pants landing on the floor and a moment later, his cock was inside me. I hissed in pain, couldn't expect that coming.

"You should've been listening."

His hands clenching on my hips, pulling me closer with every thrust.

I couldn't see anything in the mirror but my face. I heard his heavy breath, felt his now warm hands on my skin. It was definitely too much for me. He wasn't gentle – he was entering me like an animal. Fast, filling me with his swollen perfection. I wasn't sure whether it was more hurtful or pleasant. The bittersweet combination.

Louis was moaning quite loudly which gave me a bad feeling. Other guys could be in my room, I didn't think about it till that moment. I clenched my teeth to not make a single sound. If I didn't stop myself, I would probably ending screaming. From the pleasure. I guess.

I was staring right in my eyes, although focusing more on my lover's voice.

He put one of his hands on my shoulder, the other still remaining on my hip. He began to pull me harder and faster.

"Fuck, Harry." He could never be quiet. Louis was loud in bed, he tried to fight himself, but he often moaned. I enjoyed that, I was so proud of myself for giving him such a pleasure. Even know, I couldn't make myself tell him to stop.

Steamy surface took away the only view I'd had.

One more thrust.

And again.

Harder.

Once more.

And the last one.

When I felt how Louis' semen feels me up, I opened my eyes wide. Yes, that was worth it. My favourite feeling. When he leaves a part of him inside me. I can cherish it for a while. My sore body was shaking, my butt hurt the most, though. When he released me, he turned me around, pressing me to the mirror. I was looking at his face. Finally.

He wiped off a tear from my cheek with his thumb. I was crying. _God, what an embarrassment. _I could swear, I saw a glimpse of smile on his face.

Then our lips touched. For a second. He slipped his tongue between my lips, stroked mine with it and drawing back.

_No, no, no! Don't! I've been waiting for this!_

I'm aware I looked like a lost puppy. Like a kid whose mom's taken all toys from. I was hungry for his lips. For his lips and for his love. _Just kiss me, please._

He gave me this angry look again, while putting his light blue pants on. He looked at me maybe once again, or maybe not, I could've just imagined that. And he left the bathroom. Just like that.

I was standing there, not moving, maybe even not breathing for a few seconds. I stood there, watching the door.

He left me there without a word, a kiss. A proper kiss.

Now, it was just me and my pounding heart.

Louis' sweat and steamy mirror I leaned on, made my shirt wet. So I had to change all my clothes. And do my hair again.

We arrived almost on time, which surprised me. Our sex in the bathroom felt like eternity, but its after-effects will last longer, I know. I couldn't sit properly.

"So, Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" The interviewer asked me. _It was just a friend, for Christ's sake!_

"No!" I almost yelled at him. I'm not sure why, maybe I was nervous. The thought of her made me think of the rough sex. I looked at Louis, who was sitting right next to Liam and he was sitting just beside me.

Louis was just smiling, as always. I was staring at him the whole time, he was almost ignoring me. No, not almost. Like I wasn't even there.

My heart began to beat faster.

Does that mean he wants me all for himself? Is he really jealous? He has me in every possible way that exists, and I feel like I don't have him at all. Like I wouldn't know him at all sometimes.

_I need you to love me back_, I thought, hoping that maybe he can read my mind. I know I will never be able to say that out loud.


End file.
